WhatsApp de shingeki no kyojin!
by Yuliih
Summary: bueno! este es un WhatsApp de snk(no me digah) bueno lo tengo en wattpad pero también pensé que podría ser divertido publicarlo por aquí :v bueno los personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo creador Hajime Isayama (excepto alguno que otro que invnte yo o otros que son amigos)
1. chapter 1

Hanji creo él grupo "escuadrón de reconocimiento"

Hanji agrego a levi

Hanji agrego a mikasa

Hanji agrego a erwin

Hanji agrego a armin

Hanji agrego a eren

Hanji agrego a mike

Hanji agrego (esto me aburre) petra

Hanji agrego a los que faltan XD

Hanji: holaa

Eren: holi

Mikasa: hola

Armin: hola hanji-san

Sasha: cuando comemos

Connie: sasha recién acabamos de comer!

Sasha: ... Ah hola chicos

Connie: ah si hola

Hanji: chicos vieron a erwin no lo encontré en todo él día y enecito entregarles los informes de la expedición de hace dos días

Eren: no yo tampoco lo vi michoza tu lo viste?

Mikasa: no tiene gracias y no no lo vi

Armin ,Connie y sasha: nop no lo vimos

Hanji:ok _ le diré a mike que lo olfatee

Mike: pues aquíh toy

Hanji: mikee olfatea a erwin :v

Mike: su olor no salio de su oficina

Hanji: ok -

*hanji va a la oficina de erwin*

Hanji: no estaba allí :'v

Mike: que raro espera hanji tienes tus lentes puestos ?

Hanji: jeje no :v

Levi: estúpida

Hanji: enano

Levi: cuatro ojos

Hanji: levicientah

Levi: loca

Hanji: adicto a la limpiezah

Levi: adicta a lis titanes

Hanji: enanitoh

Levi: loca de mierda

Erwin: aquí estoy aquí estoy

Hanji: ¡ERWIN!

Erwin: que pasa ?

Hanji: pues te tengo que dar los informes

Erwin: pues traelos a mi oficina :v

Hanji: si si ya te los llevo

30 minutos mas tarde

Armin: chicos vieron a hanji

Mikasa: no

Eren: no

Annie:no

Mike: no salio de la oficina de erwin

Jean: 7u7

Eren: no seas mal pensado cara de Caballo!

Armin: pues iré a la oficina de erwin :v

Sasha: te acompaño

Connie: yo también

Jean: yo voy

Armin: ¡quieren venir todos y listo!

Sasha: mejor vamos y listo

Connie: si

10 minutos mas tarde

Eren: y? Estaban en la oficina?

Armin: si pero hanji estaba Hablando de los titanes y eso

Eren: :'v

Mikasa: que paso eren!?

Eren: nada solo esperaba que hubiera pasado algo zuculentoh XD

Mikasa:...

Todos se desconectaron


	2. escuadron de reconocimiento 2

Levi: H0L4 MoCoS0s

Erwin: que te pasa que escribes hací levi??

Eren: si jajajaja

Hanji elimino a levi

Hanji: le dije que si hablaba haci tendría mas autoridad XDD

Eren:jajajaj

Hanji agrego a levi

Levi: p0rQu3 m3 3l1m1nsT3 CutR0 0j0s

Hanji: perdón fue sin querer

Petra: levi porque escribes hací pareces Idi..

Eren: petra me puedes ayudar a hacer unas cosas!

Levi: ¡p37r n0 s3 v hst Qu3 T3rM1n3 l0 Qu3 3stB D1c13Nd0!

Petra:ota ya me puedo ir adios

Levi: pero hanji me dijo que si escribía hací tendría mas autori...

Hanji: JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Levi: cuatro ojos estas muerta!

Erwin: hanji corre!

Hanji: esta en la pue...

Días después

Eren:alguien vio a hanji?

Erwin: no la veo desde lo de hace unos días

Armin: yo tampoco la vi

Eren: io tampoco la vi mihogarcito la viste?

Mikasa: ಠ_ಠ no no la vi

Ymir: porque hanji desaparece tanto?

Historia/crista: nolose XD

Ymir: tu no opines mi niña

Historia: porque

Ymir:porque te quiero y no quiero que digas cosas que te puedan meter en problemas

Historia:3

Hanji: aiudaaa levi me secuestro estoy en Él atico me tiene limpiando hace días pls alguien

Erwin: ya voy hanji!

10 minutos mas tarde

Erwin: ＼(;)/

Mike: que paso erwin?

Erwin envió una foto

(bueno la foto como no se ve aki :'v es una en la que Levi esta encima de hanji en bueno una pocision que se malpensaria muy rápido xd)

jean: 7u7

Sasha: 7u7 x2

Connie: 7u7 X3

Eren: 7u7 x3

Todos(menos hanji levi eren sasha connie y jean): 7u7 X17474747

Levi: ¡MALPENSADOS!

sin querer caí sobre hanji porque tropecé con una caja!

Hanji: xDD que mal pensados que son

Sasha: yy con una foto hací como quieren que no mal pensemos xD

Eren: Mikasa quieres venir al patio de mi-kasa?

Mikasa:HABER LA GRATSIA DONDE TA'

Eren: oie mikasa sabes que eztoy enamorado

Mikasa: eehh!?

Eren: si estoy enamorado de ...de un árbol!

Petra: oie Oie niñito solo yo! Me puedo casar con los árboles entiendes!

Mikasa se a desconectado

Eren: pero que les ah pasado

Jean: idiota

Todos se han desconectado

Eren: pero que ah pasado aquih

Wenooooo haora tengo que volver a escribir :"v lo are por ustedes! XD


End file.
